


30 days of Sherlock

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: 30 small stories based on the prompts of the "30 days of Sherlock"Found here:https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjLxIm1j6ThAhXSdisKHUpsClEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fmedium.com%2Fthe-aglet%2Fhow-tumblr-helped-me-write-a-novel-in-30-days-41b4fdbee2f0&psig=AOvVaw1KP9PAs-5hJ5BWeNHtDMjV&ust=1553837875107806Might change a few prompts, depending if I like them or not.





	1. Shopping

Sherlock and John are walking through IKEA, looking for some furniture for their new apartment. They have recently moved out of 221B and found themselves a nice little apartment in the middle of town. They made the hard decision to move out of 221B together, they needed a change of scenery; 221B had too many bad memories.

John stops in front of a brown three seat sofa. He looks at Sherlock, who didn’t notice that John had stopped.  
“Sherlock? How about this one?”  
Sherlock stops and turns around, he walks back to where John was standing.  
“Hmm, I don’t think so. I don’t like the colour.”  
“Can’t we at least keep it as an option?”  
“Fine, but don’t get your hopes up.”  
Sherlock turns on his heels and continues walking. John was quick to catch up with him.  
“Okay, so what did you have in mind?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe a black corner sofa or something.”  
“Umm, okay Sherlock. If you see one that you like, let me know.”  
“Alright John, I will.”  
They continue walking for a short while before Sherlock stops in his tracks. He looks at a black corner sofa. John stops beside Sherlock.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, I want this one.”  
John looks at the price tag with shock.  
“Sherlock, this is almost a thousand dollars!”  
“I don’t care, I want it John.”  
Sherlock said before turning his nose up in the air, and with that he continued walking.  
John sighed before jotting down the information for the sofa and catching up with Sherlock.  
“Okay, we have the sofa. Do you want to keep your chair or do you want to buy a new one?”  
“I will keep my chair.”  
“Great, so will I. Now, we should look at the beds next.”  
“Okay.”  
As they walked they looked around for anything else that might look good in the new apartment.  
“Hey, Sherlock. Do we need a new table?”  
“For what?”  
“I don’t know, to do research on it maybe? Even to have breakfast on it for a change?”  
“Alright John. Did you find one?”  
“Yes, this one right here.”  
“Looks good. What next?”  
“Umm, well, we just need chairs and a bed for now. We can always come back for the smaller items.”  
“Sounds good.”  
They were quick to find chairs to match the table and a new bed. Once they had paid for delivery, they walked back to the car.  
“I can’t believe that we are moving out of 221B.”  
“Me neither John. Mrs Hudson is very upset that she won’t have us as tenants anymore.”  
“I don’t blame her. I would be too.”

The packages arrived the next day, John and Sherlock busied themselves in constructing the furniture. Sherlock was trying to connect two pieces together while John read the instructions. After hours and hours of messing around with the furniture, everything was assembled and in their right spots.  
Sherlock and John collapsed on their new sofa, happy to finally have it set up. It was starting to feel like a home, at last.


	2. Gardening

John wakes up and turns around to see the sleeping figure of his boyfriend sleeping next to him. He drapes an arm around Sherlock and pulls him closer, earning a small, sleepy moan from Sherlock who continues dreaming. John places a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek before getting up and walking into the bathroom. He sheds his pjs before stepping into the shower. He quickly showers before stepping out and drying himself with the towel that hangs next to the shower. He puts on his grey dressing gown before walking back to the bedroom. When he enters the bedroom, he is surprised to see Sherlock sitting up in bed.  
“Hey babe, everything okay.”  
“Yes love, was just wondering where you were.”  
“I just had a quick shower.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“Yeah.”  
John got dressed before walking over to Sherlock and giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
“I’m going to go and make breakfast. Anything particular that you want?”  
“Bacon and eggs sound great.”  
“Great. I’ll make them right away. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”  
John walks out of the bedroom and Sherlock gets out of the bed and sleepily walks to the bathroom. He turns on the shower and brushes his teeth before stepping in, letting the hot water soak his body. He takes his time taking his shower, not like John who is out quicker than Sherlock could say ‘the game is on.’  
Once he is showered and dressed, he walks to the kitchen. As he gets closer, he could smell the bacon and eggs cooking, he takes a deep breath. He enters the kitchen to see John, in his apron, by the stove top. Sherlock quietly walks up behind John and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.  
“Smells amazing baby.”  
“It’s ready, why don’t you sit down at the table.”  
Sherlock gives John a gentle squeeze before kissing him on the neck and moving towards the table. He sits down and waits for John to place the plate containing his breakfast in front of him.  
“Here you go. I’m going to go out and do some gardening while you eat your breakfast. Once you are done, do you mind coming out and helping me?”  
“No, not at all. I will be out soon.”  
“Thank babe.”

While Sherlock eats his breakfast, John gets changed and walks out into the garden. He grabs his gardening tools from the shed before starting the gardening. He walks to the garden bed and gets down on his knees to start pulling out the weeds. He placed the weeds in a bucket next to him. He takes his time as he knows that Sherlock will be a while. He goes all the way down the garden bed before giving the flowers some water. He takes the pruning shears and starts cutting off the new growth on the trees. He was about to move onto the second tree when he sees Sherlock walking towards him. He had changed into his gardening clothes.  
“I’m here to help now.”  
“Great. You can help by moving the lawn while I finish up here.”  
“Ugh, do I have to?”  
“Yes Sherlock.”  
“Fine.”  
Sherlock heaves the lawn mower out of the shed before grabbing the battery and key from inside. He places the key and battery in their place before starting up the lawn mower. He mows the lawn while John continues the pruning of the trees.  
John finished pruning the trees before grabbing the ladder and a basket from the shed. The trees have beautiful oranges growing on them and they were ready to be picked. He climbs the ladder and starts picking the oranges. He picks all the oranges within his reach before climbing down from the ladder.  
“Sherlock, I’m just putting the oranges inside, I’ll be right out again.”  
Sherlock didn’t hear him, he continues cutting the grass. John shakes his head and walks inside with the basket in his arms. He placed the basket on the kitchen table before walking back outside. Sherlock, who had finished the mowing, was now sitting under the orange trees. John walked over to him and nudged Sherlock with his foot.  
“Hey get up, we still have a little while to go yet.”  
“Hmm, alright.”  
Sherlock gets up and brushed off his pants before looking at John.  
“What do we do next?”  
“Well, we need to trim the bushes and feed the lawn.”  
John and Sherlock walk to the shed and grab what they need before walking over to the bushes, they have grown out of control and it took nearly an hour to trim them down again. Once they have trimmed the bushed, they placed all the cuttings into the bin and grab the lawn food. John reads the instructions before asking Sherlock to grab the watering cans. Sherlock started filling up a watering can and John added the feed before starting to water the lawn.  
Sherlock and John continued to feed the lawn and after they were done they put everything back in the shed and walked inside. John and Sherlock both washed their hands before walking into the living room. Sherlock sat down on the sofa and John sat down next to him, he was quick to cuddle up to his boyfriend. Sherlock looked down at John, at his side.  
“Are you okay, love?”  
“Yes, my darling. Just fine.”  
John turned on the TV and the both of them watched movies until they both fell asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.


	3. Gifts

John is standing in the kitchen one afternoon, sipping from a cup of tea, staring out the window. It’s a greyish day outside, it had been raining most of the afternoon. Small raindrops rolled down the glass pane. John followed them with his eyes. He loved winter, it was his favourite season, since he got to have more warm cuddles with Sherlock a lot more than usual. As he thought about Sherlock, a thought popped into this mind. Where was Sherlock anyway? Checking the time, he realised Sherlock had been gone for a quite a long time. He picked up his tea before making his way to the living room, trying to decide whether he was going to call him or not. Taking a seat, he grabbed his phone, and began to put Sherlock’s number in. Just as he was about to press dial, he heard the front door to the apartment open…..  
“Babe, I’m home. Sorry I’m late.”  
Sherlock enters the living room and walks over to John, giving him a small peck on the lips.   
“Where were you? I was just about to call you.”  
“Nowhere.”  
Sherlock walks to the coat hanger and sheds his coat and scarf before walking back to the living room and sitting down next to John on the couch. As Sherlock sits down, the doorbell rang again. Sherlock looks at John.  
“Can you please get that? I just got comfortable.”  
“Okay.”  
John gets up and opens the front door. A delivery man was standing there.  
“Delivery for Mr Watson.”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
John signs for the package and, after having it handed to him, he closes the door.  
“Sherlock? What’s this?”  
“Why don’t you open it and find out?”  
John places the box on the living room table before retrieving a pair of scissors. He cuts the tape and places the scissors on the table before lifting the flaps of the box, revealing a designer coat and scarf set.  
“Sherlock! They are beautiful.”  
John sheds the coat he has on before taking out the designer coat and shrugging it on. It was a perfect fit. He takes out the scarf and wraps it around his neck. Sherlock gets up off the couch as John walks over to the mirror by the door. He looks at himself as Sherlock walks up behind him.   
“You look beautiful baby.”  
“Thank you sweetheart, but you didn’t have to.”  
“Rubbish, you needed a new coat. I saw the way that you were shivering in your old one. Now you can be nice and warm.”  
“Thanks Sherlock.”  
Sherlock wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist before giving John a gentle squeeze.  
“You’re right about being nice and warm, let me take it off.”  
Sherlock releases John before letting him take off the coat and scarf. He places them next to Sherlock’s on the coat hanger before turning around.  
“Thanks again, but what’s the occasion?”  
“Can’t I buy my boyfriend nice things sometimes?”  
“You can. Just give me a warning next time.”  
“Okay love.”  
Sherlock thought John deserved everything. He was definitely going to buy John presents every moment he got.


	4. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Capaldi_Shipper_SPN_TARDIS, my best friend. All thanks goes to her. 
> 
> Thanks babe x

John is in the kitchen of his and Sherlock’s apartment. It is 7am on Saturday morning. John is making breakfast while Sherlock is still upstairs in bed, asleep. He switches on the coffee maker, and leaves it for a few moments, going to organise the bread for the toaster. He then checked on the bacon he had cooking on the stove, he was making Sherlock one of his favourite breakfast items, bacon and egg sandwiches. 

Moving around the kitchen in his pyjamas was another one of his favourite Saturday morning moments, it just felt so nice. The toaster pops, alerting him the toast is finished. He moves to the toaster, pulling the toast out, slightly burning his fingers, before buttering it, remembering Sherlock likes a lot of butter on his, John shook his head thinking about Sherlock’s cholesterol levels. Forgetting about the cholesterol levels for now, he finishes the buttering before tonging pieces of bacon and a perfectly done egg onto the bread. Cutting it in two, he places the plate onto a bed tray, now moving towards the coffee machine that has fresh coffee in the canister. 

Coffee now finished, he was just spooning a spoonful of sugar into the black goodness when all of a sudden he felt tight arms being folded around his waist and lips being pressed against his neck. The surprise from the kisses had made John drop the spoon down onto the counter with a loud clatter but that didn’t stop Sherlock. 

John gasped, “Sherlock. I was just about to bring you breakfast in bed” 

Another gasp, as Sherlock nipped at his neck softly, “Well, I’m awake now, there’s no need too.” 

Sherlock gripped his dressing gown lapel and tugged him around until John was facing him. Johns face was blushing furiously as Sherlock leant forward, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. Johns previous envy about his breakfast in bed idea for Sherlock, softened as Sherlock slowly kissed him. The kisses soon escalated, where Sherlock was dragging John out of the kitchen, to the sofa where rough kisses soon began. 

Looks like breakfast was out the window.


	5. Work

John awakens to an empty bed. Rolling over to check the time on the portable alarm clock beside the bed, he realised he had awoken late, now running late for his busy day ahead of him. Finally rolling out of bed, and slowly made his way around the bed as to not bang his knees since they had little space, not that they minded. John tiredly trudged down the stair case, he listened out for Sherlock, there was no sound or anything in the downstairs area of the house, Sherlock must have left for work already. He reached the kitchen, the cold floor tiles feeling like icicles on his feet as he boiled the kettle.   
Coffee now in hand he headed off for this study, but before he could get far enough, he realised his computer was on the dining table. Confused he walked closer to his computer, finding a note attached to the lid of it. He picked up the note and found his reading glasses miraculously next to the laptop before reading the note.   
His heart melted when he read it, it was from Sherlock. ‘Good morning baby, I know you slept past your alarm this morning, but you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you. Have a good day working, I’ll see you when I get home... Love You xxx’ He placed the note down on the table, before opening the lid on his laptop, taking a sip of his coffee, ready to begin work for the day. John loved working from home....

Sherlock was on his way to the office when his phone rang, he took it out of his jacket pocket and looked at it. It was a text from John.  
“Hey babe. Thanks for the lovely note, I love you too. Have a good day at work xx”  
Sherlock smiled at the text, he typed a quick reply.  
“Thanks my love. Hope you get some writing done today x”  
A text came in a minute later.  
“Yeah, I hope so too. I’m stuck on ideas for the book.”  
Sherlock looked at the text. John had been stuck on ideas for the book for nearly two weeks. Sherlock thought for a moment before replying.  
“Why don’t you write about us?”  
John’s reply came back instantly.  
“Us?”  
Sherlock shook his head, curls bouncing all over his head.  
“Yeah, you know. How we fell in love and our story.”  
He placed his phone back in his pocket as he arrived at the bus stop. His phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the text.  
“That would mean changing the whole story I have so far. I mean, I could write about us but I’m not too sure about it.”  
Sherlock looked at the text again before replying.  
“It was just an idea. I have to go now, bus is pulling up. I love you, see you tonight xx”  
Sherlock places his phone back in his pocket before stepping onto the bus.  
Meanwhile, John sits on the couch with his laptop on his lap. He looks at the word document that is open on his screen, his fingers sliding over the keyboard. He thinks for a moment before beginning to write.  
An hour later, John looks at what he had written, he had written 10 pages since he had started. The story that he had written is the story about how he and Sherlock fell in love, of course he changed their names to protect their privacy but everything else that he had written was true. He wrote how he felt about Sherlock and all the dates that they went on. All the holidays they spent together and everything in between  
When Sherlock eventually arrives home, he sees John asleep on the couch. His laptop on his lap and his glasses askew. He takes off John’s glasses and takes the laptop to the bedroom to read what John had written.


	6. Hair

Sherlock sleepily turns around, wrapping his arms around the sleeping figure of John next to him. He pulls John closer before nuzzling him in the neck, earning a small giggle from John. Sherlock felt John turn around to face him, John lifts a hand to run it through Sherlock’s curls.  
“Do you know how much I love your hair?”  
“No. Tell me John, how much do you love my hair?”  
“Very much Sherlock. As much as I love you.”  
John drops his hand onto the bed.  
“Your hair is so soft, I love it.”  
“Thanks babe, yours too.”  
Sherlock runs a hand through John’s silver hair before pulling John into a kiss.   
“Sherlock, have you ever thought about straightening your hair?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous John, I would never straighten my hair!”  
“Not even once?”  
“No, I like my hair the way it is.”  
Sherlock pouted and turned onto his back before crossing his arms on top of his chest. John snuggled closer to Sherlock before kissing his cheek.  
“Since I have known you, I have never seen you with straightened hair. I wonder what you would look like.”  
“I would look ridiculous. My mum straightened my hair once. Got bullied at school because of it.”  
“Must have been horrible.”  
“It was. That’s why I prefer my natural, curly hair.”  
“I love your hair. Please don’t ever change it Sherlock.”  
“Not a chance.”  
Sherlock placed an arms around John and pulled him closer before closing his eyes, his hand lazily runs through John’s hair as the both of them drift off back to sleep.


	7. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt was "love" but i decided to change it to "sickness"

Sherlock and John are sitting on the couch cuddling when John lifts a hand to stroke Sherlock's face, John felt that Sherlocks face was unusually warm.  
"Hey love, are you feeling okay?"  
Sherlock didnt want to tell John that he was starting to feel sick, so he decided to lie.  
"Yes dear, im fine. Why do you ask?"  
"You feel warm, are you sure you arent coming down with something?"  
Sherlock sighed, he knew that he couldnt lie to John. John was an army doctor after all, he knew when something was wrong.  
"Im not okay, i think im coming down with a cold."  
"Okay, well you are going to take some medicine and then you are going straight to bed."  
"But John...."  
"No buts. Let me get the medicine."  
Sherlock shifts so John can get up. When John comes back with the medicine, Sherlock is no where to be found.  
"Sherlock? Where are you?"  
There was no answer. John searches the whole house, eventually finding Sherlock under a pile of blankets. Sherlock acts like a child when it comes to taking medicine.  
"Okay Sherlock, take your medicine."  
"No"  
Sherlock pouts and crosses his arms. He really is acting like a child.  
John sighs before placing the cold medicine on the bedside table and getting down on the floor with Sherlock.  
"If you don't take your medicine, then I won't make those chocolate chip cookies that I promised I would make you. Remember how i promised that yesterday?"  
Sherlock looked at John, before sighing.  
"Okay John, you win."  
Sherlock gets up off the floor and climbs into bed. John gets up and pours Sherlock's medicine into a cup before handing it to him.  
"Drink up."  
Sherlock does as he is told, grimacing at the horrible taste of the medicine. He hands the cup back to John.  
"Well done. Now, you rest while I go and make the cookies."  
John kisses Sherlock on the forehead before tucking him in and leaving the room.   
John walks back into the bedroom, holding a plate of freshly baked cookies. He sees Sherlock asleep in bed. He walks over to him and places his hand on Sherlock’s forehead, he was really burning up. Sherlock stirs in his sleep and John steps back to retrieve a bucket of cold water and a cloth from the bathroom. He comes back, wets the cloth and places it on Sherlock’s forehead. Sherlock reacted to the cold cloth being placed on his skin, he opened his eyes.  
"John?"  
"Yes Sherlock, it's me. You're burning up, I just got a cold cloth to put on your forehead."  
"Thank you for looking after me."  
"I love you Sherlock, it's no bother, really."  
"I love you too, John."   
"I bought you the cookies, if you feel like eating. If not, ho back to sleep."  
Sherlock snuggled down deeper ingo the blanket, he didn't feel like eating anything at the moment.   
John tucked Sherlock back in before turning to leave.  
"John?"  
"Yes, Sherlock?"  
"I'm cold. Please lie down with me?"  
"Okay, move over."  
Sherlock moves so that John was space to lie down with him. Sherlock cuddled up closer to John, placing his head on John's shoulder. John didn't care if he got sick, as long as Sherlock was comfortable, that's all that mattered.


	8. Late for work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the prompt, original prompt was "Cuddles"

When John and Sherlock didn’t show up to the crime scene, Greg decided to drive to their flat to pick them up. The drive from the crime scene took about half an hour. As he pulls up next to the apartment he looks at his watch, the time read 7:30am, surely John and Sherlock must be up by now. Greg gets out of his car, locks it and walks up to the front door. He knocks on the door and waits, expecting either John or Sherlock to open the door and let him in but when no one answers, he knocks again. He waits again, this time someone answers, it was Mrs Hudson.  
"Hi Greg. I wasn't expecting you. Is there something I can help you with."  
"Umm, yeah. Where are John and Sherlock?"  
"If they didn't leave then they must still be upstairs. Feel free to come in and go up."  
“Thanks.”  
Greg wipes his feet and steps inside, Mrs Hudson excuses herself and disappears into her flat. Greg climbs the stairs and knocks on Sherlock’s door, when there was no answer, he tries the doorknob and to his surprise, the door was open. He slowly walks inside.  
“Uhmm, Sherlock? John? Mrs Hudson let me in since you two were tired from yesterday’s case. I just came by to check on you….”  
He had walked into the bedroom as he spoke, finding neither John or Sherlock in the living room. What he saw was John and Sherlock cuddling, asleep in bed. John was cuddled up next to Sherlock with his head on Sherlock’s shoulder, blankets up to his chin. Sherlock had on s blue ‘I’m a Sociopath’ shirt and had an arm around John, keeping him close as the both of them slept.  
Greg shook his head and turned around, mumbling to himself.  
“Oi, this is SO not my division.”  
He walks down the steps, said goodbye and walked back out to his car. He starts the car and drives off back to the crime scene.


	9. Nightmares and panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** TRIGGER WARNING- PANIC ATTACKS**
> 
> Original prompt was 'flower crowns', but I decided to change the prompt.

John and Sherlock are lying in bed. John, twists and turns in his sleep. Lately, John had been having nightmares that he was back on the battlefield. He hears the screams of his fellow soldiers around him, and sometimes he can still feel the impact of the bullet in his shoulder. He jolts awake, breathing heavily he sits up in bed, Sherlock notices and turns on the light before turning to face his boyfriend. He could see the sweat running down John’s face and soaking his shirt. He lifts a hand to wipe away the sweat from John’s brow.  
“Baby, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare. Come here.”  
Sherlock sits up and opens his arms, John cuddles up to Sherlock before laying his head on his shoulder.  
“Does that feel better, my love?”  
John nods. Whenever he was having a nightmare, being in Sherlock’s arms always calmed him down. Having nightmares about the war sometimes made him have panic attacks, they are always bad but when John is in Sherlock’s arms, the attacks are not as severe, cuddles with Sherlock make everything better.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
John shakes his head. He feels the tears beginning to sting his eyes. He closes his eyes, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. John doesn’t try to hide his feelings anymore; he lets his emotions run free. He felt comfortable showing his feelings around Sherlock, Sherlock made him feel safe and secure. The tears rolled down John’s face and he could feel his chest tighten; he was going into a bigger panic attack. He gasps for air, unable to catch his breath. Sherlock notices and sits up, bringing John up with him. Sherlock grabs John’s hands in his and looks at John.  
“Babe, look at me.”  
John shakes his head, afraid to open his eyes. Afraid of what he will see, his panic attacks bought on hallucinations.  
“Babe open your eyes, it’s okay. It’s just me, listen to my voice.”  
John tried to focus on Sherlock’s voice but the screams in his head drowned him out. Then he felt gentle taps on his hand. He had taught Sherlock this, it helped him calm down. He felt the taps, breathing in for 4 taps, holding his breath for 7 taps and letting the breath out for 8 taps. After a few rounds, John’s panic attack had settled a bit. His chest still felt tight, but he could breath a bit easier. He held Sherlock’s hands and slowly opens his eyes, he looks into Sherlock’s blue eyes. Sherlock nods before smiling.  
“Good, well done. See, nothing to worry about.”  
John nods, still looking into Sherlock’s eyes. A tear escaped John’s eye, but Sherlock was quick to wipe it away and bring John’s lips to his. John closes his eyes and melts into the kiss, bringing his arm up to rest on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock smiled through the kiss.  
“Feeling any better now, my love?”  
“A whole lot better. Thank you, my dear.”  
Sherlock kissed John before lying back down in bed, pulling the blankets up to his waist. John followed, wrapping his arm around Sherlock. John sighed; he loved the feeling of Sherlocks arms around him. Sherlock looked at the time, it read 2:30am.   
“How about we get some more sleep, my love?”  
John nods, bringing the blanket up to his chin and cuddling closer to Sherlock. Sherlock turns off the bedside light and kisses John before pulling him closer, within a few moments they were both fast asleep again.


	10. Falling in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt was 'balloons', decided to change it

It was 3am, John opens his eyes, he could hear Sherlock playing his violin. John sighs before getting up and putting on his dressing gown, wrapping it around himself as he walks out of the bedroom. He walks into the living room, where Sherlock was playing his violin. John stops in the doorway and watches Sherlock as he continues to play his violin. 

 

Sherlock had never played emotional music before, something must be wrong. John wondered what could have happened to Sherlock to make him act like this.  
"Sherlock, are you okay?"  
Sherlock doesn't answer.  
"Do you want me to find out where Irene is?"  
Still no reply, Sherlock turns away from him.  
"Do you want some tea?"  
Sherlock shakes his head, making his curls bounce around his face. He continues to play his violin.  
"Do you want me to find you a new case?"  
Again, Sherlock shakes his head. Why won't Sherlock talk to him, did he do something wrong?  
John had enough and decided to call the one person who might know what was wrong with Sherlock, he called Mycroft.  
"John, it's 3 in the morning!"  
"I'm sorry Mycroft, it's just that I have a problem."  
"Oh? How can I help?"  
"It's Sherlock. Why is he playing emotional tunes on his violin at 3am?"  
He hears Mycroft sigh before answering.  
"He's in love."  
"What? With Irene?"  
"With you."  
John scoffed, how could Sherlock be in love with him.  
"Mycroft, are you sure?"  
"John, trust me. I have seen all this before. There was a girl that he was in love with when he was younger. Instead of telling he how he felt, he just played his violin. He's very shy when it comes to expressing his feelings."  
"I never knew that he felt that way about me."  
"Maybe you should talk to him."  
"I will, now that I know how he feels. No wonder that he has been avoiding me the last few days."  
"Yes, now you know. Can I go back to sleep now, John?"  
"Yes, of course. Sorry to have woken you."  
John hangs up the phone and places it on the table before walking over to Sherlock.

 

John lifts a hand and lowers the violin. Sherlock doesn't look at him, he turns away.  
"Sherlock. Look at me. Mycroft told me what's wrong, why didn't you say something earlier?"  
"I didn't know how you would react?"  
"Sherlock...I'm in love with you too. I was just afraid to admit it."  
"You mean it?"  
"Of course."  
John stepped closer to Sherlock, grabbing his dressing gown and pulling him into a kiss. Sherlock placed a hand on the side of John's face and pulled him closer. John wrapped an arm around Sherlock's neck, savouring their first kiss. They release each other before John wraps his arms around Sherlock’s waist.  
"I love you, John."  
"And I love you, Sherlock. Let's go to bed."  
John releases Sherlock before the both of them walk to the bedroom. John lies dowm in bed, Sherlock follows, quickly wrapping his arms around John's waist. He looks up and kisses John before laying his head on John's shoulder and quickly falling asleep. John listened to Sherlock's soft snores, which eventually helped him drift off to sleep. 

 


	11. Cooking

John and Sherlock were busy in the kitchen, running around like headless chooks, trying to gather all their ingredients for dinner. Tonight’s dinner was a special one, it was their 10-year anniversary. Sherlock didn’t want to cook a fancy meal, but John had convinced him otherwise.  
“Come on, Sherlock. It’s our anniversary. Let’s make it something special, let’s cook dinner together.”  
“But John, I don’t want to cook a fancy dinner. Can’t we just go to Speedy’s?”  
“Oh no Sherlock. We are going to cook a nice meal for the both of us.”  
John walks into the kitchen, where he quickly starts looking through the cupboards to find something that he can make a meal out of. Sherlock still sits on his chair; John looks back at him. He sighs and hangs his head before walking back to Sherlock.  
“How about this? We make dinner and then we can go to Speedy’s for dessert. How does that sound?”  
“Absolutely perfect.”  
Sherlock leans forward and captures John’s lips in a kiss before getting up off his chair and walking into the kitchen.

It has been nearly two hours since Sherlock and John started cooking and it isn’t looking too good. Sherlock, being too captivated by John, had completely forgotten about the roast that was in the oven and burned it. Sherlock sniffs the air.  
“Do you smell something?”  
John looks at Sherlock, his eyes widen.  
“The roast!”  
John quickly grabs oven gloves and pulls the now burned and blackened roast out of the oven, smoke fills the room, setting off the fire alarm. John sets the pan on the sink before helping Sherlock open the windows and turning off the smoke alarm. Once everything had been resolved, Sherlock and John look at the roast.  
“Looks like dinner is out of the question.”  
John looks at Sherlock, who has a smile on his face.  
“So, Speedy’s it is?”  
John couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Alright, let’s go.

Sherlock and John grab their coats before walking downstairs and enjoying a nice meal for their anniversary. Dinner may not have worked out, but they still managed to enjoy themselves.


	12. AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> The number that Sherlock writes in his note is not a real number, so don't try and call it!

John sits at the bar, another drink is placed in front of him. He reaches for the glass, lifting it up to his lips and taking a big gulp. He places the glass back in front of him before he hangs his head.  
John looks at his watch and sighs, it was already half past 3 in the morning. He can’t believe how time flew, he came into the bar at 10 pm and he had been drinking steadily since he had arrived.  
He tries to stand up, quickly regretting it as his legs buckle underneath him, sending him to the ground. He slumps down, not noticing that the bartender had walked up to him.  
“Alright Mister, you’ve definitely had enough. Come on, I’ll help you outside.”  
The bartender lifts John up, carrying him outside and setting him down on the bench outside of the bar.  
“Do you need me to call you a cab?”  
John shakes his head and waves the bartender away.  
“I’ll manage.” John slurs his words.  
“Alright, if you are sure.”  
The bartender made sure that John was okay before walking back inside. John takes out his phone and dials what he thought was the cab number, but instead it was someone completely different.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, may I order a cab please?” John still slurs his words.  
“I’m sorry, good sir but I am not a cab company.”  
“Then who are you?”  
“I am Sherlock Holmes.”  
“Who?”  
“Oh, never mind.”  
“Could you call me a cab, Mr Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Sure, where are you?”  
“I’m at The Mayflower.”  
“Alright. I’ll call a cab.”  
“Thank you.”  
John hung up the phone and waited for the cab.

A little while later, a car pulls up in front of The Mayflower and a man got out. The man walked up to John.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Hmm.”  
John looked up at the man.  
“I’m waiting for a cab.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m the man that you called.”  
“You’re the Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Yeah. You sounded like you needed more than a cab. Come, I help you get home.”  
Sherlock lifted John up from the bench and helped him into the car. As John leant on Sherlock, he looked up at the stranger. He notices his dark curls and freckles, his greenish blue eyes, he found himself being lost in those stranger’s eyes.  
“Wow, you’re beautiful.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I’m just drunk rambling.”  
“Oh okay. Let’s get you home, where do you live?”  
John managed to tell Sherlock where he lived and after Sherlock had helped into the car, he drove to the address.  
Sherlock pulled up to the curb and helped John out of the car.  
“Hey, thanks for coming and helping me. I can manage from here.”  
“I think I will help you inside, just to make sure.”  
Sherlock helped John inside, helping him to the bed. John kicked off his shoes and Sherlock covered him before turning to leave.  
“Mr Holmes?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thanks again.”  
“No problem.”  
“It’s John by the way.”  
Sherlock turned back around.  
“It’s nice to meet you John.”  
“Hmmm.”  
John closed his eyes, pulling the blanket up under his chin.  
Sherlock looked at him and felt something he hasn’t felt in a long time, he felt love. He felt love for a stranger that he had met only half an hour before. He decided to write down his number and leave it on the kitchen counter for John to find in the morning.  
He wrote a little note on a scrap piece of paper that he had found.  
‘In case you need a friend, don’t hesitate to call.  
0482 335 310

SH’ 

He leaves the note on the kitchen counter and turns to leave, stopping only to check on the sleeping figure of the man he just met. He didn’t know why but he just felt like he needed to stay but he also didn’t know if John wanted him to stay. What if John didn’t feel the same way about him as he did for John?

He pushes the thought as he walks out of Johns apartment, he gets into his car and drives back home. When he went to sleep that night, he dreamt of silver hair and blue eyes.


	13. Making out in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt was 'animals', but I had a request and I wanted to fulfil it.
> 
>  
> 
> Alphabetmusic, this is for you! Thank you for your request, I hope it is what you expected. I gave it a try, hope you like it!

John sits up in bed, rubbing his chest. He had been having severe chest pains lately. Sherlock had noticed and had turned on the light, he faces John.  
“Is everything okay, my love?”  
“No, I have severe chest pain.”  
“You’ve been having those for a while. You should go and see a doctor.”  
John looks down at his hand, which had become numb and a bit swollen.  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right. See what’s going on.”  
John takes off the blanket and swings his legs over the edge of the edge of the bed. He gets up, feeling a wave of dizziness overcome him. He lifts a hand to his temple and closes his eyes, swaying gently in place.  
“John, I’m taking you to the doctor, you are in no condition to drive. Do you need help getting dressed?”  
“No, no. I should be fine.”  
John lowers his hand and starts to get dressed. Once both were ready, Sherlock drove to the doctor’s office.

After a consultation with John’s doctor, it turned out that John had high cholesterol. It would explain all the symptoms that he has been having lately. John paid for the consultation and when they got home, John sat on the couch while Sherlock prepared breakfast.  
“Sherlock, can we have scrambled eggs for breakfast?”  
Sherlock looked at him.  
“No, eggs are bad for your cholesterol. No eggs.”  
“But Sherlock….”  
“No complaining. I’m going to make some apple-nut pancakes. They won’t increase your cholesterol. You are a doctor, John, you should know better. You need to take care of yourself.”  
“You’re right, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock walks around the kitchen and gathers the ingredients to make the pancakes. John sits on the couch, reading a book.  
Sherlock is busy cooking the pancakes to notice John come up behind him and wrap an arm around Sherlock’s waist, John nips at Sherlock’s neck, making him gasp at the unexpected touch.  
“John, I’m cooking breakfast!”  
John nips at Sherlock’s neck again, making him gasp. John wraps both arms around Sherlock’s waist and pulls him close, placing another nip on Sherlock’s neck.  
“John…ah…” another nip was placed on his neck, making him gasp once again. It was becoming more and more difficult to focus on making breakfast.  
John placed nip upon nip on Sherlock’s neck, making Sherlock gasp and moan.  
Sherlock couldn’t stand it anymore, he turned off the stove and placed the pan aside before twirling around and picking John up, John wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist as Sherlock captured John’s lips in a breathtaking kiss.  
Sherlock placed John on the kitchen counter before sliding a hand down his body. Sherlock stopped kissing John, only to whisper in his ear.  
“Do you know what you do to me?”  
“I can see it clearly. Kiss me.”  
Without hesitation, Sherlock captured John’s lips with his before picking John up and carrying him to the couch. He gently placed John down before lowering himself onto the couch. Without breaking the kiss, Sherlock removed his shirt before moving onto hastily removing John’s shirt.  
“God, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Sherlock, come here.”  
John pulled Sherlock close as Sherlock started nipping at John’s neck, making him gasp and moan in return.  
That’s the sound the sound that Sherlock loves to hear the most, the love of his life, gasping and moaning at every touch he makes. It made him feel pleasure, knowing that he can make someone react that way, in a way that he never thought was possible.


	14. Comfort

Sherlock and John are at the airport, they were going away for Sherlock’s birthday. They make their way to the gate and sit down in the uncomfortable chairs. John places his bag between his legs and lets out a staggered breath, Sherlock looks at him.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, everything is okay.”  
Everything was not okay; John was afraid of flying. He hasn’t told Sherlock as he had thought that Sherlock would cancel their trip, and he didn’t want that. It was Sherlock’s birthday and John wanted him to enjoy himself. He just had to pull himself together.

Their names were called, and they gathered their belongings before moving to the ramp, they show their tickets and were allowed through to board the plane. With each step that John took towards the plane, he could feel his chest tighten, how badly he wanted to turn around, but he didn’t, he pushed through. John grabbed Sherlocks arm, almost like an anchor, to remind him why he was doing this. Sherlock looked at John and smiled, John looked back and gave back a small forced smile. On the inside, he felt as though all his organs had turned into jelly.  
Once they got on the plane, they find their seats, place their luggage in the overhead compartment and sit down. John was glad to be sitting down, he didn’t know how much longer his legs could carry him without collapsing.  
As soon as everyone was seated, the pilot spoke over the intercom.  
“Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. My name is Mike Holdstead and your co-captain is Ben Sanders. This is flight 702 to Hawaii, with no stops. The estimated duration of the flight is 13 hours. Please sit back and enjoy the journey, if you could direct your attention to your flight stewardesses, they will now go through the safety instructions. Thank you for flying with Jetline airlines.”  
The pilot clicked off and everyone listened to the safety instructions before the stewardesses walked though the plane for the final check-up before take-off. Once the stewardesses sat down, the pilot started the engines and prepared for take-off. As the plane trembled, John grabbed Sherlock’s arms again, this time, tighter than before. Sherlock took John’s hand.  
“Let me guess, you’re afraid of flying?”  
“Yeah, bit late to tell you now, huh?”  
“Well, yes. We are practically in the air.”  
As Sherlock said that the plane increased in speed and after a short while it took off. John squeezed his eyes shut and held onto Sherlock’s hand for dear life. Sherlock leaned in close and whispered into John’s ear.  
“Shh, it’s okay. We are going to be okay. Open your eyes and look at me.”  
Slowly, John opens his eyes and looks into Sherlock’s blue eyes. John’s breathing became even and controlled, unlike it was a few minutes, shallow and ragged.  
Sherlock leaned in and placed a tender kiss on John’s lips, calming him even more.  
“Feeling any better?”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
Sherlock straightened up in his seat, still holding onto John’s hand. He drew small circles with his fingers on the back of John’s hand, to stop him from panicking again.

Sherlock had been watching a movie when he felt John jolt in his seat, turns out that he had been trying to fall asleep with no luck, every time he drifted off the turbulence would scare him and wake him up.  
“Come here, love.”  
Sherlock lifted the arm rest between them, and John snuggled up closer to Sherlock, as much as he could without undoing his seatbelt. Once he was in Sherlock’s arms, it was like he was at home, it helped him remain calm. He closed his eyes again, this time managing to fall asleep.  
John wasn’t asleep long when he noticed a weight on his head, meaning that Sherlock had fallen asleep on him, he tried to sit up, but Sherlock’s sleeping form made it difficult. John decided to snuggle up to Sherlock and get more sleep, thank god that Sherlock was there to comfort him, John couldn’t have done this trip alone.


	15. John takes control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks, it's not my best work.....
> 
> I also changed the prompt, original prompt was 'hidden talent'

John and Sherlock are lying in bed, John is playing with Sherlock’s hair.  
“Hmm, I love this.”  
“Me too.”  
Sherlock looked up at John and placed a soft kiss on John’s lips. John lifted a hand to Sherlock’s face, pulling him into the kiss. Sherlock kissed John’s neck, making him moan.  
John shifts and climbs onto Sherlock’s lap, straddling him. John leans down and starts kissing Sherlock, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock runs his hands down John’s body, pulling John closer once his hands reach his hips.  
“I love you, Sherlock.”  
John says between kisses.  
“I love you too, John.”  
John could feel Sherlock’s arousment between his legs, John moves his hips, making Sherlock yelp at the sudden movement. John growled as Sherlock begins grinding his hips up to John’s.  
“That feels amazing baby, don’t stop.”  
John reached down and started massaging Sherlock, making him moan.  
“Come on baby, give yourself to me.”  
Sherlock threw his head back as he found his release.  
“John…ah…”  
“That’s it baby, well done.”  
John continued to massage Sherlock, as he leant down to kiss him. This was the best feeling in the world and they wouldn’t change a thing.


	16. Hand Holding

John and Sherlock are sitting side by side on the couch, watching TV. John looks at Sherlock’s hand, resting lazily on his leg. John slowly lifts his hand and grabs a hold of Sherlock’s hand, he looks at Sherlock to see how we would react to the sudden movement, since Sherlock doesn’t like being touched, but he made no reaction to pull away, instead he let John take his hand. John intertwined his fingers with Sherlock’s, surprised at how well they fit together, Sherlock’s hand over his, like pieces of a puzzle.  
With the hand that wasn’t holding Sherlock’s, John began to draw small circles on the back of Sherlock’s hand.  
“I like this, John.”  
John looks at Sherlock, he hadn’t heard what Sherlock had said.  
“Sorry, what?”  
“I said, I like this.”  
Sherlock gestured down to their intertwined hands.  
“Hmm, me too. I’ve dreamt of this moment for a long time. I know you don’t like to be touched but I thought I would give it a try and see how you would react.”  
“I’ve always imagined what it would feel like, John. It feels nice.”  
“It sure does. Isn’t it crazy how well our hands fit into each other?”  
“Well, it could be that my hand, being slightly bigger, would fit perfectly over your hand, as it is slightly smaller.”  
John leaned in and kissed Sherlock, shocking him slightly.  
“I’m sorry…I just thought that-”  
He was cut off by Sherlock placing his soft lips on John’s. John’s hands made their way up into Sherlock’s hair, giving it a light tug.  
“I guess that we are a thing now?”  
“I guess so, John.”  
Sherlock sat back and John grabbed his hand, giving it a light kiss.

From that day on, Sherlock and John held hands whenever they could, whether it was a walk in the park or when they were having dinner. Sherlock and John held hands, even when they were lying in bed together. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to them both. A gesture that says ‘you are mine and I love you’. 


	17. Date Night

John paces his bedroom, his heart is racing. Today, is the day where he was going to ask Sherlock out. He was going to ask Sherlock out on a date. He sits on his bed, his leg bouncing up and down.  
“Okay, I can do this. I can.”  
John gets up off the bed and continues to pace the room. He starts practicing.  
“Sherlock…may I ask..No, that’s not good.”  
John closes his eyes.  
“Sherlock, would…you like…to go on…a date with me?”  
“Of course.”  
John spun around; his eyes widened. He hadn’t heard Sherlock come upstairs.  
“Oh Sherlock, I didn’t hear you come upstairs. Uhh, would you-”  
“John, I already said that I would.”  
Sherlock slowly walks up to John, he cupped his face with his slender hand and pulled John in for a kiss.

And that is how John found himself, sitting across from Sherlock at Antonio’s Restaurant. They look at the menu, a waitress walks up to them. Sherlock is the one who orders.  
“Hello, may I have the spaghetti bolognaise, with two small plates and two forks please.”  
“Coming right up.”  
The waitress walks away and gives their order to the chef. John looks at Sherlock.  
“Sherlock? One serving of spaghetti?”  
“We are going to share it, John. Thus, me asking for two plates and forks.”  
“Right.”  
The waitress returns and places their food on the table, along with the two small plates and forks.  
“Thank you, very much.”  
The waitress nods before walking away. 

Sherlock uses his utensils to divide a small amount of spaghetti onto the plates before handing one over to John.  
“Sherlock, have you seen the lady and the tramp?”  
“No, I haven’t John.”  
“Well, in one part of the movie, they are eating spaghetti and they get one end each of a piece of spaghetti and end up kissing. I found it cute.”  
“You mean like this?”  
Sherlock had picked up a single piece of spaghetti with his fork and had put on end in his mouth, John was quick to gather the other end. Slowly, they made their way towards each other before their lips gently touch. They share a quick kiss before John sits back down, his face bright red. This was the first time that he had kissed Sherlock out in public. He could feel the stares of the people around him, it made him feel insecure.  
“Hey my love, it’s okay.”  
Sherlock held John’s hand, reassuring him that it is, in fact okay, and that he shouldn’t feel worried.  
“Sorry.”  
John looked up to see Sherlock looking at him, with a worry in his eye.  
“John, if this place makes you uncomfortable, then why don’t we go back to the flat and we can order a pizza. Does that sound better?”  
John nodded. Sherlock asked a passing waitress for the check, she quickly went and wrote it up before coming back and handing it to Sherlock.  
“Thanks.”  
Sherlock looked at the check before getting the money out of his wallet and handing it to the waitress. Sherlock gets up and walks to John, giving him a hand to get up. Sherlock and John put on their coats before walking out of the restaurant.

Once back at the flat, they shed their coats and sit on the couch. Sherlock calls a nearby pizza place and orders a medium pepperoni pizza, so that he and John could share it.  
When the pizza arrives, Sherlock pays the fee and closes the door. He walks back to John and sits back down on the couch.  
“What movie should we watch, my dear?”  
“I was thinking about the movie ‘Ghost’, I love that movie.”  
“I’m sure we have it somewhere. But hurry, the pizza is getting cold.”  
John found the disk and put it in before walking back to Sherlock, who had laid down on the couch, his back to the back of the couch. John lay down next to Sherlock, his back to Sherlock’s front. Sherlock placed and arm around John’s waist while John handed him a slice of pizza.  
“Isn’t this better than that restaurant?”  
“A whole lot better, thanks.”  
John and Sherlock watched the movie while eating the pizza, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.

This was the best date that John or even Sherlock had ever been to and it was amazing.


	18. Hogging the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the prompt, original prompt was 'Pining'

Sherlock opens his eyes and sees that John isn’t beside him, like he usually is. With a small sigh, he runs his hands through his soft curls and gets out of bed. Sherlock grabs his blue silk dressing gown and puts it on before walking out of the bedroom towards the living room, where he finds John sitting on his chair, sipping tea and reading the newspaper.  
“Good morning, my love.”  
John didn’t answer. Sherlock walked up behind him and tried to hug John, but he shrugged him off. John got out of his chair and walks silently to the kitchen; Sherlock runs after him.  
“Did I do something wrong, John?”  
Again, no answer. John starts making himself another cup of tea. As the kettle boils, he turns around and leans on the counter, he looks at Sherlock.  
“John, what’s wrong?”  
“You. That’s what’s wrong. You hog the bed!”  
Sherlock was taken aback.  
“I do not! That’s false information, John!”  
“Oh really? Last night, I ended up falling on the floor and you woke up, IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR BED NOT ON YOUR SIDE, asking me why I was on the floor.”  
“That doesn’t prove anything….”  
“Yes, it does-”  
Before John could continue, the kettle had finished boiling. John turned around and made his tea. Sherlock walked up behind him and hugged him.  
“I’m sorry, my love. I’ll try to stay on my side of the bed.”  
“You better, otherwise I’m sleeping in the spare room.”  
Sherlock kissed John’s neck and once John turned around and had kissed him, he knew that he was forgiven.


	19. Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the original prompt, which was 'birdwatching'

John and Sherlock decided to take a break for a while and go camping. They pack all their camping gear into the car and drive out of the city. John and Sherlock had been camping before and they had found the perfect spot, so they drove there.  
Once they arrive at the campsite, they pitched their tent before placing a blanket on the ground and looking up at the beautiful darkening sky. Sherlock snuggled up to John, as it was starting to get cold.  
“Are you cold, my love?”  
“Yes, darling. I am.”  
“I bought you an extra jumper, it’s in my bag. Want me to grab it?”  
“No, I got it.”  
Sherlock got up and walked over to the tent, grabbing John’s spare backpack and grabbing his jumper. He quickly puts on the jumper and walks back to John, where he quickly cuddles up to him again.

A couple of hours of stargazing and cuddling, John and Sherlock decide to go inside the tent, where their sleeping bags were all prepared, ready for sleep. John and Sherlock climb into their sleeping bags and with one sweet kiss, settle down to sleep.  
Sometime in the middle of the night Sherlock wakes John up.  
“John, look up to the sky and tell me what you see.”  
John looks up.  
“I see millions and millions of stars.”  
“And what do you deduce from that?”  
“Well, if there are millions of stars, and even a few of those have planets, it’s quite likely there are some planets like earth out there. And if there are a few planets like earth out there, there might also be life.  
Sherlock looks at John, with a small frown.  
“No John, it means that somebody stole our tent!”

How did either of them not notice that somebody had stolen their tent? They will never know.


	20. Zombie Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the prompt, original prompt was 'Rainy Days'

It had been two weeks since the zombie apocalypse had broken out. John, Sherlock, Molly, Greg and a few others had managed to escape and find a hiding spot. Their rations had lasted them until now, but they needed to restock soon, otherwise they will run out. 

While scouting the area, Molly had spotted a convenience store, not far from their hiding spot. If they left now, they could be back before sundown and travelling at night, is never a good idea. So, John made the decision that, he and Molly, would go out and get supplies, while the rest stayed behind. John and Molly grabbed their bags and guns before exiting their hiding spot. 

John and Molly made their way to the convenience store, taking out a few zombies on the way. Once they were inside, they grabbed everything that their bags could hold. Once their bags were full of food and necessities, they headed out of the store. To their surprise, there were no zombies around. Confused, they made their way back to their safe hiding spot.

John and Molly walked inside, and Greg ran up to them.  
“John, I’m sorry but Sherlock got bitten.”  
“What?! How?!”  
“There was a bang on the door, and he thought it was you so he opened it.”  
“Where is he?”  
“The last time I saw him was when he was dragged out the door by zombies. I locked the door behind him.”  
“You didn’t try to get him back?!”  
“There was no time, and he was infected. If we would have bought him back in, we would all be dead.”  
John’s eyes filled with tears, he dropped his bag on the floor and headed for the door. Molly ran after him.  
“Where are you going? Are you crazy? You can’t go out there!”  
“I have to Molly, I promised him that if he got bitten, I would be the one to take him down.”  
“I’m coming with you. Because I know that you won’t watch your back out there.”  
“Fine, come on.”  
John and Molly walked outside, and it wasn’t long before they spotted Sherlock. John pointed his gun and he was about to shoot when Sherlock turned around and started staggering towards him and Molly. As Sherlock was staggering towards them, Molly felt a raindrop on her cheek and looked up, just as it started raining. She looked back at Sherlock, who was coming closer with every step.  
“John, if you don’t do it now, he will get us.”  
John raises his gun, holding it at arm’s length.  
“I was only away for five minutes, Sherlock. Five bloody minutes.”

With one final look, John pulled the trigger. John watched as the love of his life, crumpled to the floor, dead at his feet.  
“I’m so sorry Sherlock, but I promised.”  
And with that, John turned and walked back inside, quickly followed by Molly. Once inside, John began to cry. Molly walked up to John and held him, as he cried into her shoulder.


	21. Stargazing

It was Sherlock’s birthday and John wanted to surprise him. John had planned to take Sherlock stargazing.

As it was getting dark, John got up off the couch and walked over to Sherlock, who was busy typing away on his computer.  
“Babe, why don’t we go for a nice walk outside?”  
“I’m busy, John. Maybe tomorrow.”  
“I’m not taking ‘no’ as an answer, come on. You need a break anyway; you have been on that computer all day.”  
Sherlock sighs and runs his hands through his hair.  
“Alright John. Let’s go.”  
Sherlock gets up and puts his coat and scarf on. John does the same before wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s arm. They both walk out of the flat.

Once they reached the park, they find a place and lie down on the grass. John lies on his back and Sherlock cuddles up to him. John absentmindedly ran his hand through Sherlock’s hair as he looked up at the night sky.  
“Isn’t the sky beautiful, my love?”  
John looks down at Sherlock.  
“Nothing is more beautiful than you, my dear.”  
“Awww, thanks babe. But seriously, look up at the sky.”  
Sherlock shifts so that he is looking up at the sky.  
“Sherlock, have you ever thought about how amazing the solar system and stars are?”  
“I have. But that is useless information that I do not need.”  
“It’s still amazing to think about. And to look at.”  
“I suppose.”  
Sherlock turns to John.  
“But I have a better sight to look at.”  
Sherlock leans in and kisses John.  
“That’s sweet, my love. Thank you. Happy Birthday, by the way.”  
“Oh, thank you, dear. I’ve been too busy with the case, that I completely forgot my birthday.”  
“I thought you might have. That’s why I bought you out of the flat and bought you here.”  
“Thank you. I love you, John.”  
“I love you too.”  
John gently grabs Sherlock’s face and pulls him into a kiss.  
“Now, let’s get back to stargazing.”  
Sherlock snuggles closer to John, who wraps an arm around Sherlock and pulls him closer.

John and Sherlock lay under the stars and the next time John looked down at Sherlock, he found Sherlock fast asleep on his chest. John gently nudged Sherlock awake.  
“Hmm, I’m awake.”  
“No, you weren’t. How about we go back to the flat and go to bed?”  
“That sounds nice.”  
John and Sherlock get up off the grass and walk, arm in arm, back to the flat. Once they arrive, they change and climb into bed. Sherlock snuggles up to John and places his head into the crook of John’s neck.  
“I love you, John. Thanks for tonight.”  
“I love you, too. You’re welcome, my love.”  
John pulled Sherlock closer and within a few minutes, they were both asleep.


	22. Experiment gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not posting here for a while. Here is a new chapter, hope you like it! :)
> 
> Also, I changed the prompt, which was "Sickness", since I have already done it.

John and Sherlock are sitting around 221B, it has been a slow day and there hasn’t been a case for the last few days, and Sherlock is starting to get bored.  
“John….”  
“Yes, Sherlock?”  
“I’m bored.”  
“Can’t you read a book or something?”  
“I don’t want to read a book. They are too boring for me.”  
“Why don’t you do an experiment or something?”  
“Like what?”  
John sighs, Sherlock can be a bit annoying sometimes.  
“I don’t know. You are always doing one experiment or another. I’m sure you can figure it out.”  
John goes back to reading his book and Sherlock gets off the couch. He walks into the kitchen, where his experiment set up is. He looks around the kitchen for a bit before his eyes land on some bananas.  
“These will do quite nicely.”  
Sherlock whispers to himself before retrieving the bananas and sitting down at the table.

*A few minutes later*

Sherlock runs back into the kitchen to see it in flames. He runs and grabs the fire extinguisher before starting to put out the flames. He sees John run into the kitchen.  
“What happened?”  
“Do not put bananas in the microwave. They are flammable!”  
“Why did you?!”  
“It was for an experiment.”  
Sherlock manages to extinguish the flames, he places the extinguisher on the table.  
“You do know that, when I say, do an experiment, I don’t mean an experiment that will burn down the whole apartment!”  
“I didn’t know that bananas were flammable.”  
“That’s no excuse, Sherlock.”  
John helps Sherlock get the kitchen back in order and it was surprisingly not that badly damaged.  
“You are lucky that there wasn’t that much damage, Sherlock. Mrs Hudson would not have been happy.”  
“Yes, I know that. Thanks for helping me clean up.”  
“You’re welcome, just don’t put bananas into the microwave again.”  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
John nods and picks up his book, flipping to the page he was currently reading. Meanwhile, Sherlock lays down on the couch and opens up his laptop to search for a new case to go on.

Some experiment don’t turn out the way that Sherlock expects, after all, he is just human. Just like the rest of us.


	23. Breakfast in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the prompt, original prompt was "Missing Home"

Sherlock opens his eyes and looks at John, who is still fast asleep next to him. Sherlock smiles and places a gentle kiss on John’s cheek before slowly getting out of bed. He puts on his blue silk dressing gown before exiting the bedroom. He walks to the kitchen, while running his hand through his hair. Once he enters the kitchen, he takes out a pan and the croissants that are in the cupboard. He takes out two croissants from the bag and slices them in half before placing them in the pan, which had now heated up. While the croissants are heating up, Sherlock turns on the coffee maker. As the coffee brews, Sherlock takes out a glass and pours some orange juice in it before placing the orange juice back in the fridge. The coffee maker beeps, and Sherlock swiftly pours a cup before placing it on the counter. Taking the tray from one of the drawers, he places the coffee and orange juice on it before retrieving a plate and taking out the croissants. He quickly butters them, just like John likes them, and places them onto the plate and onto the tray. He then takes a single rose, from the bouquet on the counter and places it in a glass with a bit of water. He places the rose next to the croissants and picks up the tray, to carry it back to the bedroom. 

Sherlock places the tray on his bedside table before walking to the curtains and pulls them open, startling John.  
“Wake up, John!”  
Sherlock practically sings.  
“Why so chipper, what is it? A triple homicide? A serial killer?”  
Sherlock shakes his head, making his curls bounce around his head.  
“Nope, just breakfast in bed.”  
Sherlock takes off his robe and picks up the tray before placing it on John’s lap, Sherlock then slides in under the covers.   
“Thanks babe, it means a lot.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
Sherlock kisses John’s cheek and then cuddles up to him as John begins to eat his breakfast.


	24. Afraid of dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the prompt, original prompt was "Before they met"

It had been a long day for Sherlock and John. They had been out all day, going from one place to another, trying to solve the case that they were currently on. By the time that they had arrived home, it was past midnight. John kissed Sherlock before heading off to bed, Sherlock didn’t follow.  
“Are you coming to bed, my dear?”  
“Hmm, no. Not yet. Just going to do some more research.”  
“Alright. Don’t be too long.”  
“I won’t.”  
John smiles before nodding and heading to the bedroom.

A few hours later, John turns around to find that Sherlock still hasn’t come to bed. He looks at the clock, which read 4:40 am. John shakes his head and gets out of bed, he makes his way into the living room. He finds Sherlock, sitting on the couch, reading a book.  
“Sherlock? Are you okay?”  
“Yes, love. I’m fine.”  
“I thought that you would be in bed by now.”  
“I don’t sleep. My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented.”  
“You are afraid of your dreams?”  
Sherlock put the book down, before sighing slightly.  
“Yes.”  
“Is it because of your past?”  
Sherlock nods, not being able to speak. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes.  
“You don’t have to be afraid. I’m always here, Sherlock. I will keep you safe.”  
“You might. But how can you protect me in my dreams?”  
“I might not be able to protect you in your dreams, but I can calm you if you wake up from a nightmare.”  
John sits down on the couch and Sherlock snuggles up to him, not being able to control the tears anymore.  
“Thanks John.”  
“You know that I will always protect you. No matter what.”  
“I know.”  
Sherlock looks up and pulls John into a kiss.  
“Now, how about we head to bed? I’ll run my fingers through your hair, and hopefully get you to sleep.”  
“I would love that.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
Sherlock jumps up and grabs John’s hand, pulling him into the bedroom and into bed.


End file.
